Pokemon Journey
by elithestoryguy
Summary: This is a story based off of my character in Pokemon Y. Elijah and Christine set off on an adventure through Kalos as Elijah strives to become the new Champion of Kalos. I do not own Pokemon. I do own Elijah and Christine though. Rated T for small romance.
1. Chapter 1 Adventure here I come!

Author's note: This fan fiction is based off of Pokémon but I do not own Pokémon. Anyway, enjoy the fan fiction. I do not own Pokémon. Also, this is my first fan fiction story; so, please try to leave positive reviews.

Chapter 1: Adventure here I come!

I woke up one morning, rushing to get dressed for my biggest journey ever. For the first time, I, Elijah, was about to start my Pokémon journey! I was going to Lumious City to meet Professor Sycamore and receive my starter Pokémon. I knew the type advantages and disadvantages really well and what item to use for a certain status condition. I was finally ready to leave my house and head for Lumious City to start my journey. Nothing could stop me from becoming the ultimate Pokémon master!

Once I arrived in Lumious City, I was astonished by the sights and sounds of the busy city. "Wow, this is a beautiful city" I said to myself. "I wonder where the Pokémon Lab is." After wondering around the city for a little while, I came to a building surrounded by a fence. I read the sign that said "Pokémon Lab" on it. I was so excited I ran inside and accidently bumped into a girl, knocking her over. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked the girl, helping her off the floor. "Oh, I'm fine" she said shyly. "My name is Christine but, most people call me Christie and you are?" "My name is Elijah." I said proudly. "I'm about to choose my starter Pokémon." stated Christine. "What a coincidence, so am I." I said.

"I already know what Pokémon I'm going to choose." Christine stated. "Which one" I asked curiously. "I'm going to choose, Fennekin!" Christine said modestly. "Cool, I'm going to choose Froakie." I said with a tone of excitement. Christine and I were on a great start to becoming friends until; we were interrupted by a man holding two Pokéballs in his hands. "Here is your starter Pokémon" he said. "I am filling in for Professor Sycamore so; you can't meet him at the time." "Oh well, thank you, mister." Christine replied. "Yeah, thanks a lot." I replied. Once outside of the Pokémon Lab, Christine asked me "I know we just met but would you like to go on a Pokémon journey with me?" The question she asked me was something I wasn't expecting. "Sure, I'd like to journey with you." I responded. "Really, oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!" Christine said happily.

The next day, I met with Christine at a local café shop. She brought a few extra supplies for me to use some of. "Ok, these are some things we're going to need for our journey." Christine said about to read the things on the list. "We need bags (which we have already), Potions, Pokéballs, Antidotes, Town Maps, and macarons." Christine said. We were actually prepared for our journey. I had gone shopping for things we might need. Once we were prepared, we set off for my first gym badge!

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Victory

Chapter 2: Sweet Victory

Christine and I started our journey after receiving our starter Pokémon. We were on our way to the next city for my first gym battle. "Hand over your Pokémon!" some guy yelled at a little kid. "No! You're not taking my friend!" the kid cried. "Hey, Elijah" Christine started. "We've got to help that kid." she said bravely. "I know, but, why would that guy want to steal the kid's Pokémon? I stated. "That's a great question but, right now we need to do something to help the kid." she said. "I have an idea; I'll distract the guy while you help the kid." I said taking charge of the situation. "Okay." she responded.

Before Christine and I were about to take action, we seen the kid kick the taller man in the knee and run off with the man chasing behind him. Christine jumped in front of the man and yelled "Why are you bothering a defenseless kid!" The man ignored her question and suddenly throwing out a Pokéball while yelling "Houndoom, get rid of this annoying girl!" Christine then regretted jumping out in front of the man. As Houndoom started charging towards Christine, without thinking I yelled "Froakie, come on out and hit Houndoom with Water Pulse!" Froakie jumped in front of Christine and formed a blue orb in its hands and then hurled it at Houndoom. The next thing I knew Houndoom was sent flying backwards. Houndoom was lying on the ground because it fainted. The tall man yelled "Houndoom return!" and a red laser took Houndoom back into its Pokéball. "This isn't over." the man said through gritted teeth. "Awesome job out there Froakie. You did great" I told Froakie as he happily went back inside his Pokéball.

Christine just stood there trying to process what just happened. "Um…thanks for saving me from becoming dog chow" she said blushing a bit while she said it. "No problem." I said. "I couldn't let my friend become dog food." We both laughed at what I said. "Man, I'm starving." I said. "Now that you mentioned it, I'm hungry too." Christine said. "It's a good thing I know how to cook then." Christine said. I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back at in an upset manner. "Y-You know how to cook?" I asked in amazement. "Well duh, how else am I supposed to survive in life?" she said in a smart way. Christine had a portable kitchen with her. She set up her kitchen and started cooking. She also bossed me around telling me to get her certain fruits and berries. "Finished!" she said as she brings a dish to the table. "Oh boy, it smells good." I said drooling over the scent of the dish. "I call it Apple-Berry Surprise!" she said confidently. I took a portion of the dish and put it on my plate. Without any patience left I picked up a piece with my hand and shoved it into my mouth. "Well?" Christine asked anxiously. "This… is the best thing I ever tasted in my life!" I said almost choking on the delicious taste. "You really like it?" she asked to be certain. I didn't answer her question with words but my face showed I loved the dish. After that we set up camp and I fell asleep with a full belly. Before I fell asleep, I heard Christine say "Wow, for once somebody actually likes my cooking."

Well there's chapter 2 don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Butterflies in my Stomach

Chapter 3: Butterflies in my stomach

After a good night's rest and a hearty breakfast, Christine and I set off to head to Santalune City for my first gym battle. I knew I couldn't battle the gym leader with only one pokemon so, I decided to catch one. I caught a Fletchling thanks to Froakie. But now, I'm so nervous to battle the gym leader. From rumors I've heard so was tough for beginning trainers. "What's the matter, Elijah?" Christine asked me. "I'm just nervous to battle the gym leader." I responded shyly. "Well, you're a tough trainer and you're confident and determined too." She stated. "That's a nice thing for you to say, but, I'm still a bit nervous." I said. At that moment a woman entered the Pokemon Center with a recording headset and a yellow and black pokemon in her bag. She looked over at Christine and I then said "You must be a trainer preparing to battle the gym leader, right?" "Yes," I started "are you the gym leader?" I asked her. "No, I'm a journalist" she said. "My name is Alexa, you're talking about my sister, Viola." she said correcting my guesses. "Wait, so the gym leader is your sister!" Christine asked in surprise. "Yep, she's a bug type gym leader." Alexa told us. 'Oh boy, now I really have 'butterflies' in stomach. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Christine say "Thank you for the information and good-bye." "Thanks Alexa and good-bye." I said repeating Christine.

"Elijah" Christine started "I could tell that you became even more nervous than before." I knew she was right, I could tell because my hands were shaking very badly and I felt like I was going to regurgitate. "Nothing ever get past you, does it?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. She laughed and blushed slightly then punched my shoulder in a playful way. Even though it was playful it also packed a punch. "C'mon" Christine took my hand and we went down the street to the gym.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" I asked Christine. "Sure you are, you just need to conjure up that determination and confidence." she said encouragingly. "Okay, I'm going to go out there and show the gym leader what I've got!" I exclaimed. Just then Viola came out from behind a curtain. "So, your my challenger." Viola said looking me up and down. "Follow me" she said. When we came to a bright battle field, I gazed at the beautiful sight. "Ready to start this battle?"  
Viola asked. "I'm always ready for a battle!" I said excited. "Okay then, lets get this show on the road, Surskit come on out!" Viola shouted as she hurled a pokeball towards the middle of the battle field. "Froakie, come on out and show Viola what we got!" I yelled as I threw out a pokeball towards the middle of the field like Viola's pokeball. Surskit and Froakie glared at each other as the battle began.

(Battle Scene)  
Viola: Surskit use tackle!  
Surskit charged towards Froakie  
Elijah: Froakie dodge and use Pound!  
Froakie jumped over Surskit then turned around and slapped it  
Elijah: Awesome! Now, Froakie use Water Pulse  
Viola: Surskit dodge and use your ability  
Surskit moved sideways dodging the attack and then covered the floor in ice  
Elijah: Froakie use Pound on the floor!  
Froakie slammed his hand on the floor shattering the ice  
Viola: how... that's not even possible!  
Elijah: Froakie and I make the impossible possible! Now, Froakie finish this with Quick Attack  
Froakie sped towards Surskit and slammed into it sending it flying through the air  
Viola: Wow you're stronger than i thought you would be. Okay, Vivillion come on out!  
A butterfly appeared in the air it was beautiful because of it's pattern  
Viola: Vivillion use gust!  
Vivillion's gust blew Froakie away sending him crashing into the ground  
Elijah: Froakie! Are you okay?  
Froakie responded by jumping out of the crater it was in  
Elijah: Alright then, lets finish this battle once and for all by using water pulse  
Vivillion braced itself for the impact but impact was so strong Vivillion was sent to the ground once it fainted  
Viola stood in disbelief as the one move sent her Pokemon to defeat  
(End Battle Scene)

"Well I don't know how you did it but good job kid, you earned this." Viola said while she held out a gym badge in her hand. "T-This is for me?" I asked dumbfounded. "Mmhm, you earned it" Viola said reassuring me that the badge was rightfully mine. I accepted the badge and then jumped for I was filled with joy. "I got my first gym badge!" I yelled excitedly. Christine was sitting on a bench outside the battle field asleep. "Christine, I got my first gym badge!" I yelled at her, scaring her out of her sleep, causing her to sit up in excitement. "Whats with all the yelling?" she asked. "I got my first gym badge!" I said excitedly. "That's great, now we can go to the Pokemon Center and keep going on our journey!" Christine said now fully awake. She jumped up and gathered her things. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you these." she said and handed me some things. She handed me a Holo-caster, a Region Map, and weird looking bracelet. She told me the bracelet was from Professor Sycamore. I wonder why Professor Sycamore would give me this. Christine has one also, there is something going on here and I'm going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4 Mega Evolution

Chapter 4 Mega Evolution

Christine and I Suggested to go see Professor Sycamore and ask him about these bracelets he gave us. When we got in front of the Pokémon Lab, We saw more of those people who were bothering a kid the other day. They were battling Professor Sycamore but, he looked like he needed help. "Christine, we need to help Professor Sycamore." I told her. "Yeah, oh by the way, these people are getting on my nerves." Christine said reaching in her purse and taking out a Pokéball. I reached into my pocket and got out my Pokéball. "Are you ready?" I asked Christine. She nodded and at the same time we both threw out our Pokémon. Two of the people then came towards us and we engaged in battle.

(Begin Battle Scene)

Elijah: Froakie, use bubble on Geodude!

Christine: Fennekin, ember on Snover!

Froakie and Fennekin attacked the other Pokémon knocking them out in one blow.

The 2 people then threw out the same Pokémon.

Elijah: These people don't know when to stop do they?

Christine: I know right.

Elijah and Christine: Now, use tackle!

Fennekin and Froakie both charged into their Pokémon knocking them out too.

(End Battle Scene)

"Professor Sycamore, are you alright?" Christine asked as we ran over to him. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." he said. Professor Sycamore looked down at our wrists and said "I see you received my gifts." "Professor Sycamore, that's the reason we came here." I told him. "Christine and I wanted to know what these were for." I motioned my head towards the bracelets. He stopped for a moment and then said "follow me into my lab." We got onto an elevator and he started to explain what the bracelets were for. "You see, these are not regular bracelets, these are Mega Evolution Rings." he said. "What does it do?" Christine asked. "You know that some Pokémon have three stages, right?" The professor asked us. We nodded our heads in response. "Well, these make certain Pokémon mega evolve into a third stage." he explained. "What!" Christine and I said in unison. We stepped of the elevator into his lab. He led us to a computer and showed us a simulation. In the simulation there was a Charizard and a trainer. The trainer tapped their Mega Evolution Ring and then Charizard became Mega Charizard.

"That is how mega evolution works" Professor Sycamore explained. "But, the Pokémon needs to be holding its Mega Evolution Stone." "What's a Mega Evolution Stone?" I asked. "It is an item a Pokémon needs in order to mega evolve." Professor Sycamore said. "I also have something for you two." he said. He came back with two Pokéballs and said "What are you waiting for? See what inside." Christine and I sent out the Pokémon I had gotten a Charmander and Christine had gotten a Squirtle. "Thank you, Professor Sycamore." Christine and I said at the same time. Just then, I noticed that the Pokémon we were just given was holding something. My eyes widened in surprise. It was two Mega Evolution Stones. Christine and I decided to set up camp for the night and set off at dawn.

Don't forget to leave some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Cyllage City

Chapter 5: Cyllage City

Christine and I stopped at a restaurant in Cyllage City. We were hungry and exhausted. We fought hordes of wild pokemon to get here so we deserved a break. Christine caught a Dedenne, which is an electric and fairy type. When Christine and I arrived in Cyllage City, we were surprised to see that most of the city was surrounded by water! We also saw that there was a biking road that led inside to the Cyllage City gym and also to a cave that is "off limits" to visitors. Christine and I were so tired after we ate lunch at the local café. "I'm not going to challenge the gym today I'm too tired." I said half asleep. "Christine, we should ask for a room at the pokemon center for tonight, don't you think?" I asked her. "Christine?" I looked over at Christine sitting in a chair beside me, to my surprise she was asleep!" "Christine, wake up, the café is about to close." I told her. "I just want to find a bed to sleep on." Christine said sleepily.

Christine and I got a room a nearby pokemon center. Turns out, we had a reserved room. I wondered who would reserve a room for use, but that doesn't matter right now, at least we have a room to sleep in. When Christine and I opened the door to our room, there was a box on one of the beds. It had a note on it "Dear Elijah and Christine, you probably had a hard time getting here from Santalune City. To make your travels easier we gave you two these as a gift. Enjoy! Cyllage City's cycle shop."

Christine and I had a good night's rest and a hearty breakfast. Before I battled the gym leader, Christine and I decided to explore the city a bit more. "We should split up and explore the city and then meet back here at night, okay?" Christine suggested. "Sounds like a good plan to me." I said. "If you need anything you can contact me through the Holo-caster." She nodded and then we went our separate ways to see what the city has in store for us.

The first thing I did was go to the poke-mart and stock up on potions and berries for my gym battle. The next thing I did was to go to the clothes store to pick out a few outfits. I was in the fitting room when my Holo-caster beeped. I picked up quickly and answered it. Christine appeared on the screen. She blushed the second the image focused out. I suddenly sat the Holo-caster down and put on the new shirt I bought. I realized my face was as red as tomato. Christine face was a bit less red than it was the first time. "I like you new clothes, Elijah." she said nervously. "Um…thanks." I said. "Next time, before you answer your Holo-caster, make sure you have on some clothes." she joked and then blushed. "I was just calling to tell you to meet me at the city's gym." Christine said. "I thought we were going to meet back at the pokemon center-'' Christine cut me off and said, "Just meet me at the gym!"

I didn't argue with Christine because she would get very upset, even though she's cute when she's upset. I met up with Christine at the gym. She was talking to some guy with rock climbing gear on. "Elijah, this is the Cyllage City gym leader, Grant." Christine told me. "So, you're the person who's going to battle me tomorrow." Grant said. "I'm going to look forward to our battle, see you then." he said. With that Grant walked off and back into the gym. Back at the pokemon center, Christine and I were talking. "Well, this sure was an 'exciting' day; wouldn't you say so, Christine?" I looked over at Christine. She was blushing and she said "Y-yeah I guess so. It would've been less exciting if someone had on a shirt." At that point I was starting to blush myself. "Maybe if someone learned when and when not to call a person, it would've been less exciting." Christine stared at me. I didn't know if she was angry, sad, or what. Suddenly she kissed me. I couldn't believe what just happened. But I surprised myself even more when I found myself kiss her back. After a while, I broke the kiss and said "W-w-what w-was that f-for?" She ignored my question and said "Next time, put on a shirt, and goodnight."

Is it me or are Christine and I becoming something more than friends? I thought to myself and soon fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 5

You can also see that Elijah (a.k.a me) and Christine are becoming more than friends.

Rate and Review please.


	6. Ch6 stuck between a rock & a hard place

Chapter 6: Stuck between a rock and a hard place

I woke up early this morning so I could prepare for my gym battle against Grant. I heard that he's a rock type gym leader so; Froakie would really be able to help me in this battle. I needed to do some training with Froakie. Some rock types know electric type moves and sometimes even grass type moves. Froakie doesn't have to worry about electric type attacks; he can block those with his froudles. The real problem is; how am I supposed to block certain ground type attacks? Moves like earthquake, magnitude, self-destruct, and more; could really do some damage towards Froakie.

Lost in my thoughts, Christine startled me when I didn't hear her coming. I jumped up and almost fell of the balcony but Christine grabbed my hand pulled me back onto it. She literally saved my life. "Thanks Christine, you literally saved my life." I told her. "Well, what was I supposed to do let you fall and die?" She said jokingly. "Here, I made breakfast." Christine handed me a bowl of oatmeal. After we finished eating, we got dressed out of our pajamas, and then headed to the Cyllage City Gym. When we went inside, all we saw was a tall wall climbing set. "I just took a shower, now if I climb this I'm going to get sweaty and I'll have to wash again." Christine complained. "If you don't want to get sweaty, then you should wait down here." I told Christine while I started climbing. "Oh-no you don't! I'm not missing this battle!" Christine yelled at me. I was surprised that she's better at climbing than I am. Christine was climbing so fast that she slipped and fell. Out of instinct and a split second decision, I stuck my arm out and caught Christine with one hand then I brought her closer to me. She opened her eyes, only to see me holding her, and she started blushing. "How about you slow down some while climbing okay?" Christine just nodded and started climbing again.

Once we made it to the top, I made sure Christine was okay before I continued to start my battle. She said she was fine, so I walked up to Grant and asked him for a battle. "Boy, you sure are an early bird, aren't you?" he asked. "Well, If you're ready for a battle, then so am I." he said.

(Begin Battle Scene)

Grant: Well, let's see what you got, boy.

Grant threw out a Pokéball

Grant: Amaura, let's show them whose boss

Elijah: Alright, Charmander, c'mon out!

I threw out the Pokéball Charmander was in.

Grant: You aren't a very smart person to use fire against rock.

Elijah: I have strategies that'll make you take that back!

Elijah: Charmander, use Fire Spin!

Charmander spun around Amaura enveloping it in a raging fire vortex.

Grant: Amaura, cancel that move with Sandstorm!

Amaura spun around creating sand clouds everywhere.

Elijah: Now, Charmander; just like we planned!

Charmander stopped spinning and then jumped into the air bringing down his hand down, striking Amaura with Metal Claw.

Elijah: Yeah! Great job, Charmander!

After the sandstorm subsided, Grant appeared to be stunned or surprised by the outcome.

Amaura lay on the battle field knocked out.

Grant: Amaura, return. Tyrant, take Amaura's place in this battle.

Elijah: Charmander, return. Froakie, let's win this thing together!

Grant: Tyrant, use rock throw!

Tyrant shot a rock at Froakie and it caused some damage upon impact.

Elijah: Froakie, hang in there and use Water Pulse!

Froakie shot a blue orb towards Tyrant and became a direct hit.

When the smoke disappeared Tyrant was still standing there unphased by the attack

Grant: Tyrant, use tackle!

Tyrant charged towards Froakie.

Before Froakie had time to react he was hit and went flying across the battle field.

Elijah: Froakie, No! We can do this Froakie, people may say we look weak but we're so determined we can do anything!

Froakie struggled but stood up and suddenly he glowed blue

Grant: What? How?

Elijah: Y-you're evolving…

Christine stared at the beautiful light wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the blue light disappeared and there stood Frogedier!

Elijah: Awesome! You've evolved into Frogedier! Now, let's finish this battle with our new strength! Use Aqua Jet!

Frogedier charged towards Tyrant in a veil of water. Tyrant was knocked out the second he was hit, ending the battle.

(End Battle Scene)

"Wow, I didn't expect your Froakie to suddenly evolve into Frogedier." Grant said. Christine came running up the stairs. She stood with her mouth hanging open. "Elijah, where's Froakie?" she asked. "Oh, you mean Frogedier." I said nodding my head towards my Pokémon. "Wow, he looks cool, kind of like a ninja, if you think about it." Christine said. "Maybe that's what he'll evolve into next." I said excitedly. "By the way, you're just in time to see me get my badge."

"Elijah, I would like to present you, the Cliff Badge." Grant said. "It was my honor to battle against you; I hope we get to battle again soon."

"Elijah," Christine started "why did you catch me when I fell while climbing the rock wall, I could've landed on my feet." I responded with "I didn't want to take the risk."

Please leave some reviews; I haven't been getting any lately.


	7. Chapter 7 More than friends

A.N. Sorry I have not written in a while, readers. I can't write unless I get reviews. I want to know what my readers want, whether it's a suggestion, comment, question, and/or concerns. So, after this chapter, leave some reviews people! I want to know what you think about my stories. Anyway, on with the fanfiction!

Ch.7 More than friends

Christine and I have started opening up to each other now. I mean we have a "thing" for each other. I took her out to a fancy restaurant earlier. Now, we sit in a Ferris wheel car gazing at the beautiful sights of the city. "Elijah, do you 'like' me?" Christine asked me? I didn't answer her question instead; I just stared at her lost in her beautiful oceanic colored eyes. "Well?" she said, this time getting my attention. "I don't 'like' you…" I started to say as her facial expression saddened, "I 'love' you" I told her. Her face lit up with happiness. "Y-you really mean it?" she asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I love your loving, caring personality along with your beautiful eyes and body?" I asked her. She ignored my question and pulled me in for a kiss. "Who couldn't I resist you with your manly, courageous, stubborn attitude along with your rigid body and your handsome face?" she asked me. "I guess the answer is you." I answered. "Elijah, I love you, too." Christine said.

After riding the Ferris wheel, Christine and I were approached by a man in an overcoat. He said, "A lovey, dovey couple at a carnival, the perfect target for some strong Pokémon." The man whistled and five other men appeared behind him. "You lovebirds wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" The overcoat guy asked us. We reached for our Pokéballs and threw out our Pokémon. "I guess they chose the hard way." The overcoat guy said. He nodded his head and his minions they forth their Pokémon.

(Begin Battle Scene)

Elijah: Go! Frogedier!

Christine: Go! Braixen!

Frogedier and Braixen stand side by side ready for battle.

Guy # 1and 2: Go, Magikarp!

Guy # 3and 4: Go, Bellsprout!

Guy # 5: Go, Stunfisk!

Elijah: Frogedier, use bubble!

Frogedier shot bubbles at the Magikarp, defeating both of them.

Christine: Braixen, use heat wave!

Braixen built up heat and released all of it in a wave of singeing heat, hitting the two Bellsprout, defeating both of them.

Guy 5: Stunfisk, Magnitude!

Stunfisk vibrated on the ground causing an earthquake defeating both Frogedier and Braixen.

Guy 5: Ha! I win. I'll take those Pokémon from you now.

Elijah: We're not done yet, right Christine?!

Christine: You know it!

Elijah: Charizard, help us out!

Christine: Blastoise, time to shine!

Charizard and Blastoise stand in front of us like towering legends.

Elijah: Christine, just like we practiced!

Christine: Ready when you are!

We both tapped out mega evolution bracelet in unison. Both our Pokémon and our bracelets flashed purple. Once the flash subsided, there stood Mega Charizard and Mega Blastoise.

Elijah and Christine: Now, for the ultimate combination move!

Christine and I did a tango as we said the name of our combination attack.

Elijah and Christine: Flame Pump!

Mega Charizard shot a stream of fire towards Stunfisk as Mega Blastoise shot water towards Stunfisk as well. The two attacks fused together forming a wave of fire water. The attack hit Stunfisk, defeating it.

(End Battle Scene)

Christine and I went to the Pokémon Center for the night and to heal our Pokémon. In the middle of the night, I was awoken by the feeling of flesh next to me. To my surprise, it was Christine. She lay beside me shaking, as if she was frightened by something. I cradled her in my arms and she stopped shaking and a smile spread across her face. Soon I fell asleep with a precious artifact in my arms.

Elijah and Christine have taken their relationship to the next level. I got the idea of a combination attack from an episode of Pokémon Black&amp;White: Adventures in Unova and beyond. Now the tango thing during the battle, I can't explain that. I included some Mega Evolution action in this one.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **


	8. Chapter 8 Friend or Foe

People haven't been leaving reviews lately but, who cares. Reviews or no reviews, I'm going to continue writing fan fiction because I like writing it. Anyway, to the fanfic!  
(My brother wanted me to type this so, WWE Slam City)

Ch.8 Friend or Foe

Christine and I decided to go visit Professor Sycamore and tell him about our triumphant victory using Mega Evolution. We also wanted to discuss with him about the guy who tried to steal our Pokémon at the carnival. We arrived in Lumious City and went to a local café. Christine and I stopped there for a cup of coffee and I noticed Professor Sycamore talking to a guy wearing an overcoat. I took some time to think about where I have seen the person before. Then, it hit me. That was the guy Christine and I battled at the carnival! Christine and I got up to go talk the Professor about what happened that night. "Well, if it isn't Elijah and Christine." Sycamore said. "What brings you two to Lumious City?" he asked. "Oh! Where are my manners, Elijah, Christine; meet Lysandre." "Hello Lysandre, nice to meet you." Christine said. I just looked at him and then looked away. "There is nothing better than a young couple striving to make their dreams reality." Lysandre said. Christine blushed at this. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short my friends, but I have business to attend to." Lysandre said as he got up and left.

"What was it you two wanted to see me about?" Professor Sycamore asked. "We used our Mega Evolution forms yesterday!" Christine said. "Yeah, on Lysandre, and his henchmen." I added. "Huh, Elijah what are you talking about?" Christine and Professor Sycamore asked. "Christine, you didn't notice his tone of voice when he said the word 'couple' and he was wearing the same overcoat as the guy that battle us was." I explained. "Now that you mention it, I did notice it." Christine said. "Elijah, you're just jealous because he made Christine blush, all you ne-" Professor Sycamore started. "I am not jealous, I'm mad because you think I'm crazy!" I yelled. Everyone in the café turned our way and looked at us confused and scared. "I'm sorry for that outburst, but I am not jealous, well a little." "I don't trust Lysandre, not even one bit." I said grabbing our luggage. "If you don't believe me, you will later; c'mon Christine." Christine walked out the door behind me.

Will Professor Sycamore believe Elijah sooner, or will Lysandre keep Sycamore's trust as a friend?


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 About the future…

The next morning, I woke felling like crap. It smelled weird in the room. It smelled like someone worked up a sweat and then dove into the bed. I sat up and looked around. The first thing I noticed was Christine was asleep in the same bed as me, naked. Then, I noticed I was naked myself. I sat on the edge of the bed trying to let my body and thoughts catch up with each other. Just as everything came back to me, Christine woke up. "My body feels like crap." she said. Christine started to panic a little when she noticed that I was naked and so was she. "W-what the hell is going here?" she asked nervously. She noticed that she was wet and she stared at me remembering what happened last night. "Umm…Christine, do you really want to know what happened?" I asked her. She slowly turned around and nodded slightly. "Okay, Christine… the answer… is simple, we… had… _sex_." I explained to her. I expected her to freak out but what shocked was the fact that she didn't. "That makes sense" she said. "Wait, what do you mean 'that makes sense', we're not even married and we had sex!" I yelled shocked. "From the moment we started our journey this was going to happen and when it did, I was going to plan out our future together." she explained. "We were going to get married and have two children…" Christine's face flushed red because she was so embarrassed. "Christine, I've got to get used to you speaking your mind." I told her. "Other than that I think we really need to get things back to normal in here." I motioned the room around us. "That would be a great idea, we can clean faster if we do it together." she said. After we finished tidying up the room, Christine and I got dressed and headed out, towards the fighting type gym.


	10. Chapter 10 A Challenge Accepted

Chapter 10: A Challenge Accepted

After Christine and I solved out predicament, we left the Pokémon center and headed to Shalour City. "Elijah, I've heard that Shalour City is called the city of water, I wonder why," Christine said as she drifted off to her thoughts. "Maybe the city is an island," I told her. "But my plan is to challenge the gym leader for my next badge!" I exclaimed. Just then, a shadow was over us, blocking the sunlight. The shadow that was towering over Christine and I belonged to the Shalour City Castle. "Wow, I guess we were so caught up in our thoughts, that we got here quicker than planned," Christine said amazed. It didn't really take too long to get here, actually. "Well, we made it. I think we should head to Pokémon center and grab a bite to eat," I told Christine.

While I was sharing a snack with Greninja, Christine decided to do some shopping. I don't really understand why girls need a new outfit every 5 hours. Anyway, I had seen a training room in here somewhere before. I had planned on training with Greninja and Charizard here, but I couldn't find the training room. About 30 minutes later, a strange looking woman confronted me. "Um, can I help you with something?" I asked her. "Of course you can help me," she said, "I challenge you to a battle tomorrow at the Shalour City Gym!" I was trying to think why a random person would challenge me to a battle and why at the gym… "Wait, you're the Shalour City gym leader aren't you?" I asked to be sure. "You're smarter than you look aren't you?" she said "but that's a good thing, you have to be smart to have strength." I took what she said as a compliment but usually it's the other way around, a trainer challenging a gym leader not a gym leader challenging a trainer. "I accept your challenge but, isn't the Pokémon trainer supposed to ask the gym leader for a battle?" I asked her. "Hmm…oh yeah, I forgot." she said. Just by this, I could tell she's not the patient type. "By the way, who are you anyway?" I asked her. She hadn't mentioned her name to me, yet. "I guess I forgot to introduce myself first, how impolite of me," she said to herself. "My name is Korina and I am the leader of the Shalour City Gym and am the granddaughter of the evolution guru," she stated proudly. Just then, Christine came back from shopping. "Oh, hey Elijah, I see you've met Korina already," she said. "Oh, so you two already know each other?" I asked them. Korina answered, "Not exactly, you see, I was looking for someone to test my Lucario's new strength so, I started going around asking random people if they would battle me." Christine finished the rest of the explanation, "Korina asked me if I would battle her but, I told that you might be interested in battling her instead of me."

"Well, looks like I got a battle to train for!" Korina exclaimed. With that she ran out of the Pokémon center and back to the Shalour City Gym. "What the heck just happened?" I asked. "You accepted a gym leader's challenge, that's what happened," Christine said sarcastically. "I know that but, what actually happened?" I asked, again. This time, Christine poked me in my face and said, "To tell you the truth, I don't know but, you need to start training, got it!" "Yes Ma'am," I said sarcastically. "And you also need to learn some respect, too. Guess I'll have to teach you then." she said while grinning mischievously.


	11. Chapter 11 Furious Fists

Hello Everyone. I know I haven't posted anything new yet but, I spent my winter break enjoying the holidays. Speaking of holidays, I hope all of you had a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Even though it will be posted late, I will add a new year's chapter so look forward to it. Let's start the fan-fiction.

Chapter 11: Furious Fists

Christine has forced me into training with Greninja and Charizard. I have to admit she's the sweetest person on earth, as long as you don't get on her bad side. She used my only weakness, food. She knows that I love food but I can tell she also finds it very amusing to use it against me. She told me "If you don't train, you don't eat". I argued back at her and said "You're just being a big meanie." She told me to shut up and stop acting like a baby. So, here I am, about an hour or two later, training my ass off. "Well, we've done push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, ran a few laps, so I guess we're done training," I told Greninja and Charizard. "You look like you had fun while training," Christine said. Delphox was sitting beside Christine, having a cup of tea. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea, sir?" I wasn't sure what to say so I just went along with it, "Why, yes Madame, it would be a pleasure." She started giggling a bit. I wondered if she knew that she sounded like a baby when she giggled. After the cup of tea, Christine and I went back to our room and we spiced things up a bit. I suddenly wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her towards me stealing a kiss. Just as expected, she didn't resist instead, she passionately kissed me back. When we broke the kiss, she was breathing hard. "What's the matter, I thought you like surprises?" I asked her. "You're a thief, a thief that has enough courage to steal a kiss from me like that," she said. "Well then, I guess like being that kind of thief," I responded. "Christine, I love you." "I love you, too Elijah," she responded.

Because of our little moment before, Christine let me take a nap before my big gym battle. Actually, I fell asleep on the sofa we had in the room and I guess Christine was okay with that. Though, after I fell asleep, I felt as if I was flying in my sleep. About an hour later, I woke up very frightened and confused. "Ah! Why in the heck am I wearing Christine's pajamas?" I frantically looked around for my new clothes that Christine bought me the other day. "Elijah, what's the mat…," Christine stopped in the doorway staring at me like I was crazy. I wondered what she was staring at, and then it hit me. I glanced down noticing that I was naked. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to…um" she stammered. Her face was as red as a tomato. "T-t-that's o-okay, it's not y-your fault…" I stammered as well my face turning even redder than hers. I rushed and put on my clothes and then sat down with Christine for a cup of coffee and to discuss our current situation. (Ten Minutes Later) "So, you told Delphox to use her telekinesis to get me into my pajamas and into bed but, she changed me into the wrong pajamas, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess that's what happened," Christine said trying to hold back a giggle. I pouted because she laughed at me. "Stop acting like a child and go to the city gym," Christine commanded. "Yes ma'am," I answered.

I ran across the beach with Greninja for a bit of training along the way to the Shalour City Gym. When I got to the gym, I noticed that it looked more like a roller derby. I almost got ran over the first step I took on floor. I thought that other people were aiming at me so; I hurried across the Gym, to the center. When I got to the center of the Gym, bright lights flashed towards the ceiling of the Gym. I knew that Korina was there and would make a dramatic entrance. "From the sky come a meteorite, a meteorite that ready to do some damage," Korina said. She came down like a meteorite, like she said, and landed on her feet. "Well, I hope you're ready to throw down, boy; 'cause I'm not goin' easy on you."

(Begin Battle Scene)

Korina: Alright, let's go. Hawlucha!

Hawlucha glided into the air and landed with a flip; most likely his opening appeal.

Elijah: Flying and Fighting type, huh? Okay then, Greninja, it's show time!

Greninja teleports onto stage ready for battle.

Korina: Ok! Flying Press!

Hawlucha glided into the air and came down full speed in the form of a body slam.

Elijah: Greninja, quickly counter attack with Hydro Pump!

Greninja used Hydro Pump and shot Hawlucha off balance causing it to fall out of its Flying Press.

Elijah: Greninja, Quick Attack!

Greninja charged toward Hawlucha, faster than the speed of light, and sends him flying into the air. When it reached the ground again, Hawlucha was out cold.

Korina: Aw, what the heck man! That wasn't fair at all!

Korina started to throw a temper tantrum.

Elijah: What the heck is happening here?

Korina: Ok! Lucario take place of Hawlucha.

Lucario appeared in the middle of the Gym. I could tell was powerful, I could feel his aura from all the way on the other side of the Gym.

Elijah: Greninja, swap out with Charizard!

Greninja silently obeyed and teleported off the battlefield and Charizard flew in from above.

Korina: Wow! You're a dragon type user, too! Doesn't really matter, Lucario use Aura Sphere!

Lucario formed an orb in the palm of his hands. Each second, it grew bigger. He hurled it at Charizard.

I kept my eyes on Charizard and did an upward gesture with my head. Charizard instantly flew up and dodged the Aura Sphere. Then I made another gesture but this time forward. Following this gesture, Charizard used Flame Charge.

Korina: You think can prevail but, justice will always win; Mega Evolution!

Lucario mega evolved into Mega Lucario.

Elijah: Gotcha! Charizard, let's go Mega!

Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard.

Elijah: Let's wrap this up! Charizard, Fire Pledge!

Charizard slammed against the ground causing a pillar of flame to engulf Lucario, defeating him instantly.

(End Battle Scene)

I didn't really have time to speak to Korina but she gave me my gym badge with a note attached to it. It said to visit the Shalour City Castle before you leave the City. "I wonder why she would tell you to go there," Christine said. "We'll go there first thing in the morning," I suggested.

There's chapter 11. Korina told Elijah and Christine to go to the Shalour City Castle. Why did she tell them to go there? Who is she to tell them where to go? What will be waiting there for them? Who is making me ask all of these questions?

Find out in the next chapter.

This message is to my dear readers, I'm sorry for not updating my stories recently. I've been busy studying, doing homework, and other things I had to take care of. But, I will try to update them as soon as possible. Recently, I've been having knee and hip pain. Also, I can only play games and use my computer on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Therefore, I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm sure you all understand.

Sincerely,

Elithestoryguy.


	12. Chapter 12 Mega Evolution Guru

I haven't been able to post my chapters when planned. So, when I do post a chapter, it's not going to be up to date. Please bear with me and continue to enjoy reading.

Chapter 12: Mega Evolution Guru

Christine and I were still in Shalour City because she wanted me to spend time there with me, enjoying the sights. Christine was so excited that I had to run about everywhere just to keep up with her. There was a vast path of sand, surrounded by the ocean. When we got to the entrance of the Castle, we were approached by a man with a camera.

"Hello, tourists!" the man said in a very happy tone. "Would you like your picture taken as a commemorative photo?" Christine answered and said, "No thank you." With that we then went to the castle, about to climb a million stairs. "Christine, you do know that there's about 300 stairs in this castle?" I asked. "Yes I do, and I prepared a foolproof plan for when I become tired," she said triumphantly.

Christine and I started our hike up the mountainous region of stairs. About half way through the walk, Christine had gotten tired and put her foolproof plan into action. She suddenly jumped in my arms and said "Carry me, please." So, I had no choice but to carry her. When we got to the top, there was an old man waiting there. "I see you brought more visitors." The man walked over to Christine and me and then pointed at Christine. "You have a compassionate heart like your Delphox's and you're also powerful when you want to be just like your Blastoise." "Thank you, sir." Christine said nervously. The man then looked towards me. "You, boy, have a burning, passionate spirit that will always prevail like your Charizard's. But, you have no concern about yourself in dangerous situations but concern for others, just like your Greninja." "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about our personalities and Pokémon?" I asked. "Young man, I challenge you to a battle. Show me the burning passion both you and your Charizard share."

(Begin Battle Scene)

Man: Show me what you can do, young man. Go, Hippowdon!

Hippowdon stepped forward leaving sand in its trail.

Elijah: I don't really know what the sudden challenge was for but ok. Let's show what he wants to see, Charizard!

Charizard ascended into the air spreading its wings to full length showing of its power.

Man: Hippowdon, Rock Throw!

Hippowdon grabbed a giant rock from the ground and threw it at Charizard.

Elijah: Charizard, counter with Rock Smash, then use Flame Charge!

Charizard punched right through the rock that was thrown at him and rolled towards Hippowdon in a wheel of fire, creating impact.

Man: I think it's time to step this up a level. Hippowdon, Mega Evolve.

Elijah: Ok. Charizard, let's do the same!

Both Charizard and Hippowdon Mega Evolved.

Elijah: Charizard, we don't have time for this. Let's end this with our special move, Bi-Flame!

Charizard stretched out its wings and they ignited, as well as Charizard making a fireball. He then shot the fireball at Hippowdon and collided with him using his flame wings, instantly defeating Hippowdon.

(End Battle Scene)

"You are a strong boy, indeed." the man said. "Ugh, who are you and why are you wasting our time?" Christine asked rudely. "Christine where are your manners?" I said while scolding her. "If you want to know young lady, I am the Mega Evolution Guru." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "Elijah, what's wrong?" Christine asked. "It is such an honor to meet the first person in the world to have used Mega Evolution," I said excitedly. We just happened to be on the battling balcony and the sun started to set. "Christine, I love you and I don't want that to change at all." I told her. I must've caught her by surprise because she gave that 'what the hell' look. "Elijah, what are you talking abo- mph." Christine managed to say until I kissed her to break her sentence. Afterwards, we watched the sunset together and had a drink of non-alcoholic champagne. From that moment forward, the sunset dubbed us a couple. We both fell asleep on the balcony with smiles on our faces.

I'm sorry for not updating my story as often as possible. I was busy with, I need a new laptop, and I have other things to occupy my time with. Enough bad news, I have great news, when I post chapter 20 of "My Pokémon Journey", I will begin a new story based off of Tales of Vesperia! Look forward to it! ;}


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Beginning the Flare, Entering the Flame.

Christine and I awoke to the beautiful sunrise. We must've fallen asleep on the balcony at evolution guru's castle. "Man, I sure slept well." I stated. "Me too, sleeping this was very comfortable," Christine concluded. I took some time to decide what we should do next. Since the weather forecast read there was going to be a storm, Christine and I asked Korina's grandfather to stay for another day. The evolution guru let us stay the extra day if we could work for the day.

Christine and I agreed to work for the Guru in order to stay another day. "Do I really have to wear this?" I complained. "It makes me look like a big penguin!" The Mega Evolution Guru had a butler uniform in one of his old storerooms. It was a bit big and bulky but it fit me very well. "Shut up and stop complaining," Christine argued. She was wearing a maid's outfit that really brung out her female figure. "That outfit looks really good on you, it really brings out your figure," I told her. "Didn't I tell you to shut up earlier?!" She yelled while blushing. "Okay, okay." I said laughing slightly. "Now, let's just finish these jobs so that we can change back into our normal clothes." I suggested. "Good idea." Christine agreed.

We were each given a list with jobs on it. On the top of the list it said that we are given jobs depending on our skills. With that, we went our separate ways to start our tasks. I got a list of jobs that require muscle or, in other words, brute force. Christine was given a list of jobs that could be done only by females, since it contained mostly things having to do with being gentle and kind. (I'm gentle and kind) I thought to myself. Well with having to work, it ruined the plans Christine and I had before leaving the city. I was going to do some more training with Korina and Christine said she was going to get some tips from one of the best chefs in the city. Anyway, this pretty much blew our plans so too bad, I guess.

[Elijah's Point Of View]

"Man, this is a lot of work." I was thinking about Christine; how she was doing. I noticed I would see her sooner than I thought but, the last job on the list gave part of a description. It said something about being creative and very good with daydreaming. The only thing I could daydream of was food. "Shoot, Christine and I didn't eat breakfast today." At this thought, I was distraught because I was hungry. (I guess I'm going to have to hold out until dinner time.) I thought.

[Christine's Point Of View]

"Okay, I'm almost done with my tasks." (I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Elijah. He had been given some hard tasks, I hope he's okay.) "Huh, what's this?" I stared at the last job on the list it had part of a description of a job on it. (I wonder if Elijah had gotten a job with a description similar to this.) I thought. "Poor Elijah, you didn't even have anything to eat for breakfast." As soon as I get back to Elijah, I'm going to make some of the best food he's ever tasted.

[Back to both point of views]

I ended up having to go back to the balcony where Christine was waiting for me. "Oh, you made it," She said. "Why, is something wrong?" I asked her. "The last job on the list says that it requires both of our talents." She said pointing to the list. I then looked at both of our lists. "Well, isn't this a coincidence, the job just happens to be here on the balcony." I said. "It looks like we have to rearrange everything on the balcony as we see fit." Christine said. There was a reminder to be careful on the balcony, as it would be a tragedy if someone fell off.

I started moving some furniture around the balcony to the places Christine told me to put them. Then, Christine watered some of the balcony's flowers. While we were working, I had seen a Litleo walk into the room and came running this way, then jumped at Christine. Christine, startled by the Litleo, fell over the edge of the balcony but grabbed the edge of it, holding on for dear life, literally. "Christine, hang on, I'm coming!" I yelled out to her. But, right when I got to the balcony she lost her grip. At that moment I didn't think at all, and my reflexes sent me over the edge of the balcony, after Christine. When I caught up to Christine, I held her close to me and turned my back to the ground, prepared to break her fall with my body. Just then, I realized that we weren't falling anymore. Charizard came out of his Pokéball at his own free will. He caught both Christine and I on his back. That's when I thought about something the Mega Evolution Guru said, "Trust in your Pokémon and they will be there when you need them."

Once Charizard had gotten us back up to the balcony, I had seen the Litleo run out of the balcony room. A few minutes after that, Christine had come back to consciousness. "Elijah, what happened?" At first, I just stared at Christine. "Oh, that doesn't matter; all that matters is that you're okay." I said. "Why, that bastardous old man!" I started. "He must've known this would happen, why else would he have left us that reminder to stay away from the edge." Christine came over to me and hugged me lightly to calm me down. "Elijah, you know what I always tell you, stop jumping to conclusions!" Christine said while raising her voice. I noticed there was a note on the table in the room that wasn't there before. "Look, it's a note." I told Christine. "If you are reading tis now, you survived our attack so, congratulations. You see, that Litleo you seen earlier is a member of Team Flare. You're also starting to interfere with our plans on world peace. If you wish to live in peace, take your girlfriend and stay out of our way, or you'll regret it."

"When I see that bastard again, I'm gonna punch a hole in his face!" I yelled and the nearest object. "Elijah, we need to go and, stop Team Flare," Christine said. "The sooner the better." Before we did anything at all… "Elijah?" Christine said to get my attention. "Yeah?" I answered her. "Let's change out of these Halloween Costumes." She said. So, we changed our clothes and then set out for the next city.

Hello Everybody, the 4th of July is coming soon. I'm trying to update this story as often as possible. I've got great news! When chapter 20 of this story is posted, I'll begin a new story based off of the game Tales of Vesperia! I'm sure that if you all love this story you'll all love that one to! In the meantime, keep reading everyone!


	14. Chapter 14 Tale of Two Twins

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated my story, but here I am now! I'll be taking down the poll I had up and start planning to write my next story based on the votes. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 14: Tale of Two Twins

Taking the responsibility for the fate of the Kalos region, Elijah and Christine set out to hone their skills, bonds, power, and trust between them and their Pokemon. "If I want to save Kalos, I need to get all eight gym badges but, then what?" I thought to myself. Meanwhile, Christine was inside the Pokemon center. "I need to trust Elijah and myself with our Pokemon and their bond as well." She said. A little while after, I started to think back on the time when I first met Christine. Now, here we are again, a third time in this city. Christine and I met up in central Lumious City and went to a local cafe.

In the cafe, Christine and I enjoyed a cup of joe. We discussed a plan on what to do before we save the world. "Hey, Christine, wanna hear a joke?" I asked her. "Sure, go for it." She answered. "You know who else loves joe?" I asked. "No." She answered annoyed. "Joe's Mama!" I exclaimed finishing the joke. After the joke, there were crickets. "You do know that that joke was terrible, right?" She asked me. "Yeah, I knew that, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." I said. Just then, we were interrupted by a young girl that looked about 13 years old. She stared at Christine and Christine stared back. "Hm... you're perfect!" She exclaimed, scaring Christine. "Um, thanks for the compliment, I guess." Christine said confused. I was just as confused as Christine. "You're the perfect girl to marry my brother!" She revised her statement to where we'd understand it. "What!" Christine and I said in unison. Just then, a guy, a bit older than the girl, came running towards the table. "Bonnie!" he yelled. "Oh, hey Clemont, I found the perfect girl for you to marry!" She told him. "What did I tell you about keeping that between you and I!" He yelled at her. "Well, maybe if you asked yourself, I wouldn't have to do it for you!" She yelled.

"Hold it!" I yelled. Everyone in the cafe stopped talking and looked at me like I was crazy. Then, they went back to their conversations. "Who are you two, why do you want to marry my girlfriend, what the heck is wrong with you!?" I asked, demanding answers. "I apologize for our behaviors, my name is Clemont and I am the Lumious City gym leader; I don't want to marry your girlfriend, and the only thing wrong here is my sister running her mouth so much." He explained. "My turn!" Clemont's sister said, pushing him out of her way. "My name is Bonnie, I'm Clemont's sister; I don't want to marry your girlfriend, that would be sick, and I may talk too much, but at least I'm not so stubborn." She said, directing that last statement to her brother. "Well, even though it was a weird turn of events, it's nice to meet you." Christine said. "No, the pleasures ours." Clemont said. "I just happened to overhear your conversation and wanted to know, how does the fate of the Kalos region rest in your hands?" He asked us. He seemed to be interested, actually more like intrigued in the topic. "I wanted to know so I can figure out any way I could possibly help." He finished his sentence. I thought about this choice for a while. "Okay, I can only tell you two if you promise not to reveal this to anyone else, understood?" "We promise!" They both said excited. So, Christine and I explained the situation, without much detail. We mentioned Lysandre, of course. We also mentioned Team Flare, their murder attempt, and mega evolution.

"So, let me summarize this," Clemont began, "you and Christine are traveling the region to get stronger to stop an evil organization that is said to do works of justice?" He asked. I took s moment to think it over and was able to answer his summary, "Yeah, pretty much." After that explanation, Christine asked a question that she shouldn't have asked. "Where are your parents?" Christine asked. Neither of them responded to the question but, a tear went down the side of Clemont's face. "Our mother died when we were younger." Bonnie answered solemnly. "I'm sorry for asking, I didn't know yo-" Christine began to say until interrupted by Clemont, "It's okay, really it is." He said ending the conversation.

Christine and I left the cafe with our new acquaintances and headed to the Lumious City gym. Bonnie and Clemont invited us there so we decided to go. I wasn't sure why they invited us, Christine wasn't sure either, but they kind enough to. When we approached the Lumious City Gym, Clemont stepped ahead to open the door to the gigantic, pyramid of light. "Here we are!" Clemont exclaimed. He then held open the door allowing Christine and I to enter first. Of course, we entered cautiously, alert in case of any traps. There wasn't anyone around, other than us. "So where's the gym leader?" I asked. Clemont chuckled slightly under his breathe, "You're looking right at him!" He said with enthusiasm. At first, I thought Clemont was just simply joking, saying he was the gym leader. But, after I thought about it, it did make sense. I was then surprised to find out he was the gym leader. "Well, you two should go ahead and get some rest at the Pokemon Center, I'll be looking forward to our battle tomorrow, Elijah. May the best trainer win." Clemont said, concluding our visit. With that, Christine and I left the gym and went back to the Pokemon Center.

Later that night, at the Pokemon Center, Christine and I were lying on the bed of our room, trying to plan for the future. "Ughh... All of this is stressing me out," Christine complained. "Listen," I began, turning over to face her, "I know exactly how you feel but we have to keep going and keep trying." I told her. "The two of us, two teenagers, are the fate of the Kalos Region, no, the fate of the world." I explained. Christine's eyes widened at what I said. "Wait, we're the fate of the world now!" Christine sounded both scared and surprised. "Look at me, as long as I'm breathing, you won't have to be afraid of anything, understand?" I asked her. "Yes," she said nodding her head also. I comforted her by holding her in my embrace and stroking her head, until she was sound asleep. I stayed up, thinking about when we first met. I couldn't believe that it was in this city, but only months ago. It feels like I've known her for years now, but we met a few months ago. Thinking happy and soothing thoughts, I was able to drift away to sleep without any worries in the world at that moment.


End file.
